


A Taste of the Future

by yukiscorpio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: Post-game. They've survived the war, now it's time to celebrate.





	A Taste of the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/gifts).



> For Chase (dark_ruby_regalia) @ignoctsecretsanta. Happy holidays, hope you like this!

Growing up, Noctis's father, tutors, caretakers had instilled in him many things: compassion, courage, a sense of justice — things essential to a decent human being.

There was one other thing they taught, an important lesson a King must live by: to never settle for less, to never accept mediocrity, and to never look at a situation, shrug one's shoulders and say, "well, it could be worse."

But, really, it could be worse.

No, not the loss of lives, of course, or the suffering the survivors have gone through, and are still going through. Nobody will ever be able to make sense of it and even Noctis, who has spent a decade in deep reflection, doesn't think he will ever be able to come to terms with it.

But, having been at war for hundreds of years, Lucis had at least been prepared. There have always been plans, and stockpiles of resources, which were put to use during those years of darkness. There are backup power systems in Insomnia which have kept not just the lifts in the Citadel running on that fateful — or un-fateful, considering what they've achieved — night, but also kept caches of food, fuel and medical supplies in usable conditions.

So, when it comes to reconstruction, all Noctis has to do is follow the plans made by many smart people, and let other smart people figure things out whenever there is a hitch. He trusts those who have kept the world together during his absence, and helps with whatever needs to be done, be it signing a document, driving a forklift or herding some chocobos.

His friends seem to find this quite amusing.

"Hey there, Your Majesty! Swapping your throne for the driver's seat huh?" says Prompto, grinning, when Noctis pulls up beside his old friends at the gate leading to the Citadel's quadrangle. 

Noctis leans out of the window. "Hey yourself. I was just delivering some stuff. Can't sit on that throne all day long."

"To think we worked so hard to help you get that chair," Gladio jokes.

"It's worth it; the leather on it is really nice." Noctis waves towards the back of his pickup truck. "You guys want a lift?"

Ignis mutters something about safety, but they all climb onto the back anyway and Noctis drives them to the car park, where there are lifts that take them straight up to the canteen on the 5th floor.

This is the fun part of the day, when Ignis, Prompto and Gladio are around to have lunch or dinner together. It does take a lot of getting used to, though, and it's not just the fact that Prompto now as a goatee (he's lost a bet with Iris, apparently, and the facial hair will be staying for a month). A week ago Noctis has mentioned this to Ravus (who lost the same bet), who surmised that nobody has really changed, only Noctis's understanding of the others, and of himself.

_"Yeah, you're probably right," said Noctis to Ravus. "I don't know what's done it, the time in the Crystal or the... trials, whatever I should call them. But it's all so clear now."_

_Ravus eyed him. "It might simply be a clarity that comes with age."_

_"Maybe. How did I even live before?"_

_"I ask myself the same question often."_

_"You know what the first thing I realised is?"_

_"Pray tell, my King." Ravus looked completely disinterested._

_"I'm in love with Ignis."_

_"The fact that Lunafreya did not marry you gives me solace. But at least you have decent taste."_

_"I don't know what my chances are, but I'm going to tell him."_

_"Then I wish you luck, although I doubt that you will need it."_

That very same night, bolstered by a bit of red wine from the cellars, Noctis invited Ignis to the Citadel gardens, where he confessed his feelings and found them reciprocated. They told their friends a few days later, who were so overjoyed to hear the news that Noctis had to remind them he was just going out with Ignis, they were not about to have a baby.

So, that's another change — a good one, the best one — that takes getting used to. Noctis and Ignis are an item now, although they haven't been able to spend much time together at all. Even having lunch together is a bit of a luxury.

Afterwards, they go to Noctis's office, where Noctis breaks the news that Lestallum is in need of some logistical help, and Cor has asked for Ignis by name.

"I don't know how long it's going to take, probably about a week."

Ignis's face does an "oh", but he nods anyway, then it twigs for Prompto. "Then Iggy's going to be in Lestallum for winter solstice? That's not good. I'll go!"

"It's all right." Ignis smiles at Prompto gratefully. "I did help set up some of the systems there, I guess that's why the Marshall wants me to help."

"But it's going to be you and Noct's first winter solstice together as a couple!"

Bless him. Noctis cannot love Prompto more. "We've done solstice before, it's fine. And we can celebrate after, right, Specs?"

Ignis nods. "I should go and pack, then."

Noctis follows him out the office, and gives him a tight hug. "Sorry, I didn't want to send you away like this."

Ignis kisses him on the side of his head. "I understand. Like you said, we'll celebrate when I return."

"I'll call you everyday."

Ignoring anyone who might be watching, Noctis kisses Ignis full on the mouth for a good minute before letting him leave.

Then he returns to his office, where his friends are waiting. Gladio shoots him a very suspicious look.

"What's going on? You didn't just send Iggy away because Cor needs him."

Well, trust Gladio to see right through that. Noctis puts his arms around his friends' shoulders, and leans in between them.

"Guys, I need your help."

***

Clearing the roads was one of the first tasks on the reconstruction plans, so there is no problem reaching the restaurant at all. The giant sign outside, with huge writing saying _Tsuri Douraku ~standing sushi~_ is intact, to Noctis's amazement, and should clean up nicely.

The doors are locked, and there's a notice taped to them, announcing a day's closure on Treaty Day. It's a good thing the restaurant was shut when the Nifs came — it doesn't look like it's been looted at all, although one of the side windows has been smashed, probably from when daemons roamed the streets, and this means nature has started trying to take over the place.

Noctis cuts his way in with some bolt cutters. Fallen furniture, broken glass, leaves, cobwebs, the smell of damp in the air, no electricity, and fortunately, no signs of rats. Noctis takes a good look at the conveyor belt in the middle — it seems very rusted, but he can't test it until he gets the power up and running again.

All in all, the conveyor belt sushi restaurant where Noctis used to work part time as a student is now a horrible mess.

A horrible, disgusting mess, Noctis realises when he tries to open one of the refrigerators, then immediately shuts it and runs outside to vomit, swearing at himself for being stupid enough to open a fridge that's not been operational for ten years.

But there are things that are salvageable: vacuumed packs of rice, sealed bottles of soy sauce and rice vinegar which never go off, and Noctis even finds the owner's stash of good tea leaves, kept extremely carefully and now smells beautiful with age.

 _Beautiful with age._ Well doesn't that remind Noctis of someone. Sometimes his own soppiness amazes him. But it's true, and it's not Noctis's fault that Ignis gets hotter the older he gets.

"Noct?"

Noctis stands up from where he's been crouching and rummaging in the central island. "Right here."

Gladio and Prompto have arrived, dressed for the weather in their thick coats. They slide the door shut behind them, which doesn't do anything for warmth, but at least it blocks the wind out.

"Geez, look at this place. Right, what do you need us to do?"

"Help me throw the fridges out." Noctis points at the offending electricals in the corner, and Gladio wanders over.

"Have you checked inside—"

"Don't!" Noctis shouts. "The stuff inside's been stewing for ten years. You _don't_ want to look."

Gladio cringes hard, jerking his hand back from the handle like he's been shocked. "Shit. Yeah let's get these out."

Between the three of them, they manage to move the fridges outside. There are lorries going around the city collecting items for dumping or recycling, but Gladio makes a call for a special collection because of health hazards.

"These are probably condemned if you ask me," says Gladio when he gets off the phone. "What next? What's the plan?"

They look around the dark, damp restaurant. The place itself isn't quite condemned yet, but Noctis is starting to get the feeling that he's bitten off more than he can chew. But call him insane; he still really wants to do this. He's had so many good memories here, and rescuing it from the brink will mean so much to him and everyone.

"The water's working, but Gladio could you try to get the electrics hooked up again? And find me something to board up that window with. And Prompto, I need a working fridge, and a lot of cleaning supplies." Noctis puts his hands on his hips. It's going to be one hell of a job, but nothing is done by standing still. "I need to start cleaning up this place."

The friends frown at Noctis in disbelief. "All by yourself?" Prompto asks. "You aren't going to get it done before Iggy comes home."

"I will."

It looks like Gladio wants to disagree, but smiling, Prompto just shrugs and puts a hand on Gladio's shoulder. "You heard the King. Come on, big guy, we've got our orders."

"Thanks, guys."

"Don't mention it; we love Ignis too, you know."

"I know."

***

Getting the restaurant decent again is simultaneously easier and harder than it looks.

The electricity on this street was not scheduled to be reconnected for another month, but Gladio solved the problem, probably by pulling rank. Then Noctis sets about testing what still works and what doesn't, bringing over white goods from his old flat to replace things that have given up the ghost. The conveyor belt is a lost cause, but it doesn't really matter. Once the broken window is boarded shut and the central heating is turned on, the whole atmosphere changes as if the very bones of the building has warmed up, and it is no longer a location from a horror video game.

The cleaning is less daunting once Noctis decides not to bother with the kitchen at the back and concentrate only on the restaurant area, sweeping debris, wiping down fixtures, and washing floors with the help of industrial strength janitorial supplies from the Citadel.

Although the cleaning is boring and tedious, Noctis doesn't tire easily thanks to years of combat training. At night, when he isn't using a noisy power tool, he calls Ignis as promised.

"You're sounding rather echoey, Noct — are you on speaker?"

"Yeah," Noctis says, scrubbing the sink behind the conveyor belt. He has actually had to open some of the remaining windows before he was overcome by fumes from the cleaning products, and with all this physical labour he is overheating. "Just doing some sit-ups, things like that. I haven't got time to keep up with training and Gladio's not happy with me."

Ignis chuckles. "No rest for the wicked."

"Nope. How's it going in Lestallum?"

"Not too badly, all things considered. We are working on detangling the power system from Galdin Quay—"

"Galdin Quay?"

"Yes. The plant here in Lestallum was hooked up to various outposts to relay power across the continent. Much of the work was done by the Glaives, but I did design some of the systems, and—"

"You _designed_ it? Geez Specs, you're an engineer now?"

"It was less complicated than you think. I spent much time fishing at Galdin Quay, so I had a vested interest. Anyway, the Vannath Coast's own power source is up and running once more, so we're trying to take it 'off the grid' without causing too much outage on either side during the process."

Ignis, fishing at Galdin Quay. Actually Noctis has heard about that from Cid. Something about "getting his nutrition". The real reason is probably more sentimental — the docks at Galdin are the nearest points on the continent to Angelgard.

Things might have changed in the last ten years, but as far as Noctis knows, Ignis is not particularly keen on fishing. Eating fish, though, he does enjoy, which is partly why Noctis is elbow-deep in disinfectant right now.

"Hmm." Noctis smiles, and redoubles his effort. "Once we get more time to ourselves, you need to tell me about all the amazing things you've done when I was gone."

"If things continue to progress as they are now, I should be able to return just before the solstice."

It's just as Cor told Noctis. "Hey, that'd be nice. You and me, in front of the fireplace, finishing that bottle of red I opened last week..."

Ignis's voice lowers to a soft purr. "That does sound lovely."

"I miss you, Ignis."

"It's only a few more days," says Ignis. "Perhaps I can swing by Longwythe on my way back to pick up some Leiden chestnuts for that fire?"

"Oh, that sounds tasty. Is that alright though?"

"It'd probably add an hour to my journey. I reckon it'll be worth it; I can pick up some other things there as well. Get that fireplace and some rugs and blankets ready; it'll be wonderful."

"Have I told you that you're the best?"

"Yes. Everyday."

"That's because you are."

***

When Prompto shows up again, Noctis has just finished stealing bar stools from one of the upstairs cafes in the building next door.

"What's this?" Prompto picks up two of the stools and helps take them inside. "You really don't even have a single chair in here?"

"Nope. Standing sushi. I remember the owner being really fixated about that; didn't matter if you came in on crutches or anything, you stood and you ate quickly." Noctis sets down the stools. They're about the right height for the central conveyor belt. Nice. "Well I'm not having Iggy stand up."

Prompto puts his chairs down as well, and looks around. "Wow! You're done a great job so far! And, um, hope you don't mind me saying, but buddy you stink."

"I know." Theoretically, anyway. Right now all Noctis can smell is bleach. "Any luck with the fridge?"

Prompto scratches the back of his head, which is not a good sign. "Yeah, about that... I got told they are Really Precious and not even you can borrow one for a few days."

Noctis already thought that might be the case. Too bad the fridge in his old flat is built-in so he can't move it over here. "I'll find cooler boxes then, and use ice magic like we did when we camped."

Prompto nods, and gives Noctis the toothiest grin.

"That'll work, but on the way here I had a moment of genius, I think I've got an idea!"

***

It's a little too late in the year to forage for chestnuts, and the prolonged darkness means even the hardy Leiden chestnut trees are looking quite barren. Fortunately, there are plenty of the trees and between them, Ignis manages to get a respectable amount for not just Noctis and himself, but for his friends too. Passing through Hammerhead, he drops some chestnuts off for Cindy, Cid and Taka, wishes them a merry winter solstice, then continues his journey home to Insomnia.

He has rung ahead to let Noctis know that he is on his way back, just in time for solstice. It's a good thing the call got through, too, since the signal towers must be in need of some maintenance; Ignis could not reach Noctis on the phone yesterday afternoon. But Noctis called him every night, even if it was just to say goodnight and then immediately falling asleep. It's classic Noctis-style, but he must be working very hard to be this tired at night.

Once back in the Crown City, Ignis heads home first, to wash and put on something more suitable for a date-night: his black pintuck shirt, cufflinks which were a gift from Noctis some years ago, and his most flattering pair of slim-cut trousers.

Just as he is about to ring Noctis to find out where they should meet, a soft bark catches his attention. Umbra appears, carrying a folded note in his mouth:

_Be waiting at Tsuri Douraku._

Ignis's heart has nearly leapt out of his chest — why would Umbra be here, is there bad news? — but now he is chuckling and thanking the messenger instead. Now, what could Noctis be up to, summoning Ignis to that place where he used to do part-time work? It's a mystery, but Ignis goes regardless, taking the bag of foraged nuts with him because he is still looking forward to a night of wine and roasted chestnut in front of a fire with Noctis. Perhaps they would talk the night away, perhaps things would get heated and physical... whatever they do, or not do, Ignis cannot wait to just be able to _be with_ Noctis.

The old standing sushi restaurant is not far from Ignis's flat. Ignis remembers the place fondly, not because of the owner's militaristic approach to business, but because of the many times he visited for Noctis, sometimes by himself, occasionally with other Crownsguards. Noctis always claimed he didn't like the job, but he always tried hard, and the Crownsguards ate whatever Noctis put in front of them, sometimes very quickly so that the owner couldn't see that Noctis had made a mess of the rice balls. Ignis would praise the food, which often tasted quite good despite the appearance, then Noctis would plaster on his most sarcastic, fake smile, only for it to dissolve into something sweet and genuine.

The last time Ignis saw the restaurant, he was on his way with the True King of Lucis to fight Ardyn for the final time. There was so much debris they could hardly see the front door. Why would Noctis want to meet there?

...Oh.

Ignis turns a corner, and is greeted by a clean, brightly-lit _Tsuri Douraku ~standing sushi~_ sign. The area in front of the restaurant is completely cleared, and there is light coming through the windows. In the winter night, on a street where nothing else is even remotely functioning yet, the restaurant looks almost like a beacon, beckoning for Ignis.

Already smiling, he pushes open the sliding door and steps inside.

"Welcome! Take a seat!"

Ignis finds himself in a bright, warm, clean room, with the sweet smell of cooking rice in the air. Noctis is there in the central island, wearing a bright white chef's shirt over his dress shirt, pointing at a stool right across from him.

This is _lovely_.

"A seat?" Ignis asks in amusement as he sits down. "I thought this is standing sushi."

"Not tonight." Noctis sets down a steaming cup of tea for Ignis. "For my favourite customer, it's sitting down, gourmet sushi."

Sipping the tea, Ignis takes a long moment to look around. It's impossible to imagine that such a place exists amongst all the destruction, a place so familiar and calming, reminding Ignis of how life used to be.

"Noct? Did you do all this?"

"I had help." Noctis shrugs, nonchalant. "I just wanted to do something for you. We always had fun here, and you like eating, and this is minimal cooking so that's good for me... Here," he puts down a small plate, with two pieces of fish, white with pink blushing through, on top of rice balls which he is still not quite able to squeeze into the right shape. It is followed by a little dish of soy sauce. "To start you off. Then I'll tell you what I've got here and you just let me know what you'd like."

A taste of the old life. This is a most wonderful gift that Noctis has prepared.

"Well, I'd very much like to have the chef."

At that, Noctis's face flushes red, and his eyes widen. "...The chef is for dessert. When we're home."

Oh. Now then. Tonight promises to be exciting. "Then may I at least show him my appreciation for now?"

Noctis snorts. "You've not even tasted the food yet..." he says, but leans over nevertheless, and Ignis pushes himself up to kiss him, resting a hand on Noctis's cheek and threading fingers through his hair.

"Thank you, Noct. This is so sweet of you."

"Just want to make you happy, that's all."

"How is it possible that you are even cuter at 30 than you were as a child?"

That makes Noctis laugh against Ignis's lips. "Hey! I was the cutest kid, not even old me could be cuter."

"Hmm, debatable."

After years of fighting the darkness and trying to keep people alive, Ignis knows what the inside of anywhere that sold food could look like. And after battling to banish the blight, Noctis doesn't even stop for a break, battling to bring life back to their cherished memories, and...

...and returns triumphant, Ignis decides after he tries the sushi using the chopsticks he recognises from Noctis's old flat.

He draws a breath in delight. "This tastes so fresh!"

"That's the barramundi. I caught it yesterday."

The revelation makes Ignis smile again. "Was that why I couldn't reach you on the phone?"

"Yeah, Gladio told me the open lakes haven't got fish anymore, so I went fishing in a cave. No signal. I didn't think you'd call during the day." Noctis gestures behind him, and now Ignis notices an array of mini fridges, the sort that only fits a few cans of drinks at a time, all lined up inside the island. They are all branded, as these things often are: _Cactuar_ , _Justice Monsters V_ , _King's Knight_ , and there's even an _Ebony_ one.

"Mini fridges?"

"Prompto found them. We couldn't get hold of normal ones, and I needed somewhere to put my catch."

It looks like bringing the sushi bar back isn't all hard work, and Noctis had fun fishing too. Ignis is glad. "A good haul?"

"Yep! I got gars, I got barramundis, I got snakeheads, daces, even caught an arapaima so there's roe. I've got that in the Ebony fridge."

Just the thought is enough to make Ignis salivate. "Oh my. You've done well, Your Majesty. You truly are the king of fishing."

"Just so you know, I've told Gladio and Prompto to come over in a bit. There's so much fish, and they did help me get this place sorted out." Noctis leans down again, and lets Ignis feed him the other piece of sushi. "Sort of a winter solstice thing for the four of us. Hope that's okay."

As if Ignis would say no to a celebration with his dearest friends. "It is more than okay."

"We can celebrate in private later... I've got the fireplace and the wine all ready to go," says Noctis, tipping his head gently to one side. "And maybe you can stay the night, if you want?"

A thrill runs down Ignis's spine, and he wonders if he has visibly shuddered in anticipation. "I would love that."

"Good." Noctis smirks. "Now, tell me what you want to eat. You're going to need a lot of protein."

As promised, Prompto and Gladio show up after a while, and they immediately make jokes about having tried to find a bed for Noctis and Ignis as a solstice gift. 

"You know, there's enough space here for a bed."

"You don't need to worry for us," says Noctis, pouring koshu for everyone. "We've got it all planned out already. Me and Specs, in front of the fire, all naked..."

Prompto promptly drains his alcohol. "TMI, Noct! TMI!"

"You started it."

As Noctis refills Prompto's little wine cup and tells him to go slow with it, Gladio picks up his own cup and gives it a good sniff. "Unf, this is good stuff."

"It's from the top shelf; the owner used to yell at me for even looking at it. 20 years aged."

For a second Ignis thinks Gladio would say something like "the wine is more mature than you, Noct," but he doesn't.

"You _were_ underaged."

"Well, not anymore." Noctis pours koshu for himself finally. "A toast?"

"What to? Health?"

Prompto grins. "How about the light?"

"Big catch?" Noctis suggests, irreverent.

"The future?" Ignis proposes.

"I suppose 'future' is pretty all-encompassing." Noctis snorts and raises his cup. "Fine, we follow the advisor's advice. To the future, my friends."

They all lift their cups.

"To the future."

***

Growing up, Ignis's family, tutors, mentors had instilled in him many things: compassion, courage, a sense of justice — things essential to a decent human being.

There was one other thing they taught, an important lesson a man must live by: to always give thanks, to always be grateful for what he has, and to always cherish the people he loves, because there is nothing better, nothing more important in life than that.

Here he is, the smell of roasting chestnuts in the air, the warmth of red wine in his stomach, the heat of the fire licking his skin, the feel of Noctis's breath across his chest as he dozes against him. And Ignis thinks: yes, this is right.

Really, nothing in life can be better than this.


End file.
